


The Crimson Room

by StellaCorvus



Category: Blade Runner (Movies)
Genre: Blade Runners, Bleak, Disease, Dystopian, Famine - Freeform, Gen, Mass Power Failures, Morbid, New York City, Overpopulation, Replicants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellaCorvus/pseuds/StellaCorvus
Summary: A job across the United States prompts the Los Angeles Police Department to send its best blade runner, Rick Deckard, on the job to retire tens of suspected Replicants who are believed to be behind the disappearances of tens of thousands of humans each day by questionable means for unknown reasons. On arrival, Deckard is bestowed a partner for the job by the New York Police Department, someone who is supposed to know the Replicants and their exact whereabouts, but this unfortunately familiar partner seems quite keen on sending Deckard in all of the wrong directions.





	The Crimson Room

  In 2018, a detective working for the special ops division of the Los Angeles Police Department was put on a case to apprehend or  _retire_ a group of rogue androids, called  _Nexus Replicants_ , who escaped to Earth from the Off-World Colonies. Though he managed to retire each of the five rogue Replicants, the mission would haunt him for the rest of his days. Moments after he completed the task, he quit the force without a second thought.  
  
  In 2019, the detective, called by the police force as a  _blade runner_ , was called out of retirement to exterminate six Replicants who came to Earth in search of seemingly the same reason as the previous rogues. Though the blade runner retired two of the six Replicants, in which two were killed en route to their rendezvous point, one was killed by his own blaster, the other killed by a Replicant he illegally housed, and the other two were arrested to find out answers as to their reason for coming back to the dying planet, it would not be the last he saw of the ones left alive. Afterwards, the blade runner quietly disappeared.  
  
   In 2020, the Tyrell Corporation began to fall into bankruptcy after Dr. Eldon Tyrell met an untimely death at the hands of one of his own Replicants just a year before. Because of this unfortunate turn of events, the United Nations saw fit to dissolve what was left of the corporation by urging it to merge with Weyland, but the combination of the two robotics companies was doomed to fail when the quality of human-like Replicants dramatically decreased without the blueprints of their creator.  
  
   In 2021, a blackout all across the Eastern Seaboard plunges half of the populated United States into darkness, for possibly various but unknown reasons, forcing the intensively growing human population into two years of having to defend themselves. Because of their utter dependence on technology to survive and having none of the sort, cities began to collapse and fall into disrepair as the people picked them dry of the last resources.  
  
   In 2023, food reserves from Tyrell begin to run low for the United States and the United Nations is forced to call upon a conglomerate synthetic food distributor, the Syntheus Consortium, to supply food for increasingly starving masses all across the world. Though its method to create the synthetic nourishment is unknown, the people are grateful for its existence.  
  
  In 2024, the same blade runner is called one last time to locate and retire a series of suspected Replicants in New York City following the disappearances of tens of thousands of humans every twenty-four hours. On this mission, he is told to take up arms with a police-ordained partner for the job who has clues as to the whereabouts of all of the Replicants, but finds himself embroiled in a plot that not only puts the life of his partner on the line but his own.  
  
   What they hear about is called  _ **the crimson room**_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan-written sequel to Blade Runner, starring Rick Deckard and a surprise character from the first Blade Runner film as his mission partner. Due to having been written before Blade Runner 2049, this fanfiction largely ignores the EMP Blackout Event in 2022. Any parallels are completely coincidental.  
> This fanfiction will be cross-posted on FanFiction.Net and DeviantART.com under the same name.


End file.
